¿Dreams?
by Aiolos
Summary: Tatsuki x Ichigo. Tatsuki sueña que se declara a Ichigo y este le corresponde. Despierta ya, se declara ante él y...


**¿Dreams?**

- Ichigo,…yo te quiero.

- Tatsuki,…tú…yo, no se que decir.

- No digas nada, lo comprendo – le cortó ella bajando la cabeza para ocultar sus lágrimas.

- No, no lo comprendes. Yo siempre te he querido, pero no me atrevía a decirte nada.

- Ichigo… - dijo ella mirándolo a la cara mientras sus lágrimas, finalmente de felicidad, caían por sus mejillas coloradas por la vergüenza.

Él se acercó a ella y agarrándola por la cintura, la estrechó contra su cuerpo siempre mirándola a los ojos y diciéndolo todo con ellos. Se agachó lentamente y con suavidad, como una caricia, la beso en los labios un segundo. Fue algo tan tierno, que Tatsuki, esa chica fuerte y rebele, se estremeció de placer y se abalanzó sobre Ichigo buscando su boca.

Cuando se separaron, Tatsuki estuvo un rato con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el abrazo de Ichigo, oliendo su piel y escuchando su respiración.

- Siempre he deseado esto.

- ¡Tatsuki!

Tatsuki se levantó de golpe de la cama desorientada. La llamada volvió a repetirse y recordó que estaba en su casa. Que todo había sido un sueño. Se encogió sobre si misma y se agarró las rodillas fuertemente.

"Debo decírselo o me volveré loca"

Salió de la cama y se vistió para ir al instituto. Salió de su cuarto y fue a la cocina donde su madre le tenía preparado el desayuno. Se lo tomó deprisa y se marchó a casa de Inoue, para recogerla e ir las dos juntas a clase.

- ¡Orihime! Vamos a llegar tardeee

- ¡Voooooy! – la voz de Inoue le llegó desde el piso en donde vivía. Luego escuchó el sonido de la chica bajando las escaleras y….plaf.

- …Otra vez se ha caído – dijo en voz alta Tatsuki sin necesidad de haber visto nada para saber lo que había pasado. Y no se equivocaba.

- Ya estoy. He tenido…etto…un ligero percance con las escaleras – dijo la chica pelirroja mientras se acercaba cojeando y con un proyecto de chichón en la frente, pero siempre sonriendo a su amiga.

- Ya lo he notado. Tienes que tener más cuidado.

-…

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó preocupada a su amiga que la miraba con los ojos abiertos -. ¿¡Orihime!?

- Ah, no es nada – le contestó la otra saliendo de su ensimismamiento -, es sólo que… ¿por qué estás tan colorada?

- Eh,… ¿qué?

- Sí, sí. Estás más colorada de lo normal. ¿En qué estás pensando?

- Yo…eh, en nada. No seas tonta. ¿En qué voy a estar pensando?

- ¡Ah, es eso!

- ¿El qué?

- Has vuelto a soñar con él – afirmó contundentemente Orihime haciendo uso de su intuición femenina por segunda vez, y ¡esta vez sin equivocarse!

- Eh, no. Pero, ¡qué cosas dices! – lo negó la morena moviendo las manos y poniéndose más colorada aún.

- Te he pillado, te he pillado… - empezó a cantar la pelirroja -. No seas tonta y díselo ya – dijo, repentinamente seria.

- ¿Tú crees que debo decírselo? – le preguntó la otra.

- Sí. Estoy segura de que él dirá que sí.

- …

- Pero, ¿y tú? – le preguntó cohibida.

- Yo tengo puesto el ojo en Ishida, ¿o debería decir la aguja?

- …De acuerdo. Se lo diré – dijo recuperando su aplomo y pasando por alto el comentario de su amiga.

Era la hora del almuerzo y Tatsuki e Inoue se reunieron con el resto del grupo de amigas. Mientras comían charlaban de cosas intrascendentes que a Tatsuki normalmente no le interesaban lo más mínimo y hoy menos que nunca. Estaba mirando ensimismada por encima del hombro cuando vio a Ichigo pasar corriendo a unos metros de ellos. Durante unos instantes se quedó mirándole la cara hasta que al bajar la mirada para contemplar el resto del cuerpo vio las ropas negras y la gran espada que llevaba en la espalda.

Se levantó de un salto, sorprendiendo a sus amigas y sin una palabra salió corriendo detrás del joven, al que sólo ella había visto, pues Inoue estaba distraída.

_Mierda va muy rápido. Se me va a escapar._

- ¡Ichigo! – gritó la joven cuando vio que no podría correr más.

El joven de pelo naranja se detuvo bruscamente y miró hacia atrás viéndola allí parada.

- Tatsuki… ¿puedes verme?

- Sí, claro que puedo.

- Mmmm, lo siento, tengo prisa. No puedo quedarme – dijo sin sorprenderse lo más mínimo

- De acuerdo. Etto… ¿podrías volver luego aquí? Tengo que hablar contigo.

- Eh…sí, claro. Luego nos vemos.

Un poco más tarde, atardecía ya, Tatsuki esperaba a Ichigo en el lugar en donde habían hablado. Estaba más nerviosa que en toda su vida. No sabía que iba a decirle, y eso la cabreaba mucho. Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Ichigo se había sentado a su lado, nuevamente en su cuerpo.

- ¿No querías hablar conmigo? ¿Por qué me ignoras ahora? – preguntó bromeando.

- ¡Ah! Joder, me has asustado – le dijo la chica.

- Perdón. Bueno de que querías hablar.

- Eh…no se por donde… - Tatsuki se calló al ver la mirada de Ichigo. Sus ojos marrones se clavaban en los suyos con un brillo extraño que nunca había visto. Parecían atravesar su cuerpo y llegar a su alma agitada y anhelante, acariciándola y doblegándola -. Ichigo yo…

- ¿Sí?

La chica se levantó de un salto y se puso delante de él con los brazos muy rectos, pegados al cuerpo, los ojos húmedos y las mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¡¡Me gustas!! – gritó mirando a los pies del joven -. Ya sé que tú prefieres a…

- Tú a mi también.

-…a Rukia, pero quería que lo supieras… ¿eh?

Lo miró a los ojos sin creerse lo que había oído.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – le preguntó y al instante siguió hablando -. ¿Te estás riendo de mí? Más te vale que no sea así, porque sino te vas a enterar. Te foy a mete funa tunda… - las palabras de la chica quedaron aprisionadas entre los labios de Ichigo que separaron los de ella, introduciendo su lengua en su boca, buscando anhelante la otra lengua. Se separaron e Ichigo la miró un instante mientras Tatsuki se recuperaba de la impresión.

- ¿De veras quieres pelea? He mejorado bastante…


End file.
